No Soy Harry Potter!
by Ceres Strifekeehl
Summary: Kai sufre un inesperado accidente... una cicatriz, unos lentes redondos y a quien se parece?. Odiemos a Tyson.
1. Default Chapter

:"¡No Soy Harry Potter!":

_Disclaimer_:

"Beyblade no me pertenece".

**C a p . 1 : **

**-.La Descalabrada.-**

Otra vez esa tortura. ¿Cuántas veces habia ocurrido esa semana, ¿2, ¿3, tal vez más. Pero a Kai ya lo tenia harto.

"¡¡Quiten esa pelicula del demonio!" nadie le hizo caso. Estaban demasiado ocupados con las palomitas, sobre todo Tyson.

"¬¬ ¡Callate! ¡No dejas escuchar!" fue su respuesta antes de atragantarse con las palomitas. "O-O ¡Kof! ¡Kooff!"

"¬¬ Otra vez..." dijo Ray, y le dio varios golpes en la espalda. Pero no parecia funcionar.

"O-o ¡¡¡¡Koooooff!... X-x"

"o.o ¿Murió?" Max lo picó con un palo.

"¬¬ Lo dudo mucho, Max, no tenemos tanta suerte" aclaro Ray. "Mejor veamos la pelicula".

Cinco minutos despues, Tyson estaba tumbado en el suelo, completamente morado, mientras los demás se dedicaban tranquilamente a ver la pelicula que Kai tanto habia aborrecido durante las ultimas dos semanas...

**Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal**

"n.n ¡¡Shii, ¡ya empezo!" Max saltó en el sillon, pero en ese momento resbalo y fue a caer encima de Ray. "X-x..."

"o.ó Ooyyy..." Kai se aproximo al DVD (aprovechando que Max y Ray estaban tirados en el suelo con cara de X.X), y saco el disco de la pelicula. "o.ó ¡Esto es una tortura, ¡han visto esta pelicula las ultimas dos semanas!"

"o.ó ¡Y la seguiremos viendo! ¡¿Quién podria cansarse de ver a Harry Potter!" Max trato de ponerse de pie para quitarle el disco a Kai, pero su tobillo de amarro del cabello de Ray u-u y cayó nuevamente con un ruido sordo. "X-x Ma... Maldición.. "

"¬¬ Perfecto. Menos estorbos... ahora..." Kai miro el disco. Sabia que debia hacer. Camino hacia la cocina y prendio la estufa, y justo cuando iba a prenderle fuego al disco... "o.ó ¡Muere, pequeño bastardo..!" ... apareció Tyson.

"O.ó ¡¡¿¿Qué demonios crees que haces!" y se le lanzo encima para quitarle la preciada pelicula.

"¬¬ ¡Por favor, ¡es solo una pelicula! -ni siquiera es original-" y la acerco más al fuego. "No pasare un día más viendo esto".

"o.o ¿Y por que demonios si no te gusta no se sales de la sala?"

"¬¬U Por que quiero ver televisión. Y en tu casa, la unica tele que hay es esa".

"o.o... Tiene sentido... o.ó De cualquier modo... ¡DAME ESA PELICULA!" Tyson se lanzo encima de Kai, haciendolo caer, pero lamentablemente (o.o ¿o deberia decir _afortundamente_?), Hiwatari se dio en la frente con la esquina de la estufa antes de caer.

"X-X ..." Kai quedo completamente inconciente, con la descalabrada de su vida u-u pobeshito...

"o.O Esteee... ¿qué hago...?... ToT ¡¡Mate a Kai!" pom pom pooooooom. Justo en ese momento, entraron Max y Ray.

"o.O ¡¿Qué paso aquí!" Ray se acerco a Kai inconciente.

"ToT ¡¡Lo mate!"

"ToT ¡¡¡NOOOO, ¿¿por qué, ¿¿por qué él?" Max se acerco lentamente a Kai, "¿¿Por queeeeeee?" ... y agarro el disco achicharrado (quemado) que estaba a su lado. "TT.TT No es justo..."

"¬¬ Por Dios, Max. Ni siquiera era tuya" aclaro Ray.

"TT.TT Pero... snif... pensaba robarmela... ¡Y ya no podre hacerlo! ToT"

"o.o... ¿¿Pensabas robar _mi_ pelicula?" Tyson se levanto y se le lanzo encima a Max, y empezo a ahocarlo "o.ó ¡¡¡Pequeño bastardo!"

"XoX ¡¡Ray... ayu... dame!..!"

"¬¬ Lo siento, Max, pero creo que Kai necesita mas ayuda que tu… Llamare una ambulancia" Ray se puso de pie.

Max por fin logro quitarse a Tyson de encima, arrojandolo contra el refrigerador y haciendo que las cajas de cereal sobre este le cayeran en la cabeza.

"o.o ¡Bah, pero si solo es una descalabrada" dijo el rubio con despreocupación y se acerco a ver la herida de Kai. "Solo tendremos que limpiarla y..." agarro un trapo de cocina y le limpio la frente a Kai. Sin embargo... "o.OU Oye, Ray... ven a ver esto..."

Ray se acerco.

"o.O La herida tiene forma de..." Ray acerco más el rostro.

"o.OU ¡¡Tiene forma de rayo!" grito Max.

"o.O Eso dejara cicatriz..." comento Ray. En ese momento, Kai comenzo a abrir los ojos.

"-.- ¿Qué... paso...?" miro a sus amigos. "Oigan... ¿por qué se ven borrosos?"

"ToT ¡Oh no! ¡Ademas esta ciego!" Max miro al techo con lagrimas en los ojos.

"-.-U Ah... no es eso... creo que se me cayeron los lentes de contacto" Kai comenzo a tocar el suelo con las manos.

"¿Lentes de contacto? O.o No sabia que usaras lentes" dijo Ray, tratando de ayudarle a buscar sus pupilentes. En eso, Tyson se levanto.

"o.o ¿Qué hacen, ¿se perdio algo?" pregunto.

"¬¬ No, Tyson, no se perdio nada" lo menos que queria Kai era que el imbecil de Tyson lo estuviera molestando. "Ahora, vete, ¬¬ ya hiciste suficiente por hoy".

"o.o Ok" y salió, pero al darse la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, Ray vio en su trasero algo no muy agradable.

"o.Oll Este... Kai... creo que tendras que comprar unos nuevos lentes..."

_DOS DÍAS DESPUES..._

Era un caluroso día de verano, por fin, Kai habia logrado deshacerse de Harry Potter... en cierta parte...

"n.n ¡Que bonitos lentes, Kai!" dijo Max al verlo entrar con unos anteojos redondos y de fondo de botella. "n.n Creo que se veran bien con la camisa hippie del abuelo de Tyson".

"-.-U Hmp" gruño Hiwatari y de inmediato se fue al dojo a encerrarse como de costumbre. No queria que nadie lo viera con anteojos mientras le hacian sus lentes de contacto nuevos con graduación especial (¬¬U). Pero al entrar...

"non ¡¡FELICIDADES KAI, POR TUS NUEVOS LENTES!" ... Habia practicamente una fiesta esperandolo. -.- Por eso no queria decirle a Tyson... ¬¬Uu... Ahí estaban tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Enrique, Oliver, Robert, Johnny, Tala, Bryan, Steve, Michael, Judy -la mamá de Max-, Emily, en fin, todos los beyluchadores que conocemos.

"XD ¡Kai, ¡te ves muy lindo con tus nuevos lentes!" le dijo Tala.

"¬¬ Al menos no tengo una pierna postiza" le aclaro.

"o.o... ToT ¡¡Buaaa!" y Tala salió de la habitación. Bryan y Spencer se le acercaron tronandose los dedos.

"o.ó ¡Sabes perfectamente que es sensible respecto a eso!" le dijo Bryan.

"o.ó ¡Si, ¡cuando lo hayamos calmado, te lincharemos!" y ambos salieron tras Tala.

"¬¬ ¡Esto es estupido!" trato de salir, pero Tyson lo detuvo.

"n.n ¡Vamos, Kai, ¡yo mismo organice esta fiesta para ti y tus anteojos nuevos! (para compensar que tus lentes de contactos se hayan quedado pegados en mi trasero)"

"¬¬ Ah, ¿en serio?" Kai se acerco a él, como si fuera a darle un abrazo, "¡¡Gracias! n.n"

"n.n ¡¡No tienes nada que agradecer!" Tyson tambien se acerco como si le fuera a dar un abrazo, pero entonces Kai le dio un golpe en el estomago y lo sofoco.

"¬¬ ¡Y no vuelvas a intentar algo asi!" y salio del dojo a grandes zancadas.

"T.T Snif... yo solo queria ayudar..."

Comenzo a oscurecer, Kai aun no volvia a la casa. No queria que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba tan ciego como un murcielago a mediodía ¬¬U, asi que se fue a la estación mas vacia del metro. No habia ni un alma..

"¬¬ Este es mi lugar ideal".

Se recago en una pared, esperando que nadie llegara. Justo en ese momento, una gran serpiente apareció de la nada, y se le acerco sin que él se diera cuenta. Y, cuando lo iba a morder, alguien tomo al animal en sus manos. Ese alguien media casi dos metros ¬¬ asi que era dificil que Kai no lo viera, incluso estando tan ciego como un topo.

"o.O ... ¿¿Por qué traes una serpiente en las manos, ¡¡estabas tratando de matarme!" Kai retrocedio y saco su Dranzer. "o.ó ¡Anda, ¡intenta algo y te descalabro!"

"¬¬ No le tengo miedo a tu trompito... pero deberias tener mas cuidado, Harry. Sabes que hay gente que quiere matarte".

"o.O ¿Eh? ¿Harry?"

"¬¬ No te hagas y mueve tu trasero. Debemos subir al anden 9 3/4 antes de que sean las 6" el gigante jalo a Kai de la muñeca y lo llevo frente a una columna. "¬¬ ¿Qué esperas, entra".

"¬¬ No."

"¬¬ Entra".

"¬¬ Que no".

"¬¬ ¡¡Entraras!" y el grandulon lo jalo del brazo, y aunque Hiwatari sintio que lo iba a estrellar contra la pared, magicamente la atraveso y llego a un lugar aun más raro que el cuarto de Tyson... llego a... "Ya llegamos al Callejón de las CLAMP".

"O-Ouu".

_Continuara..._

I.I Ese capi quedo un poco cortito... pero es lo que se me ocurrió. Que quede notado que es un crossover, pero de todas formas no tiene muxio sentido o.O asi que no necesitan ver Harry Potter por que de todas formas no van a entender demasiado X3.

_Madoushi Akai Kiri, _

_Marzo, 2005._

_Parte del proyecto "Mi vida me aburre". _


	2. El Callejon CLAMP

**_:"¡No Soy Harry Potter!":_**

_Disclaimer_:

"Beyblade no me pertenece".

**C a p . 2 : **

**-.El Callejón CLAMP.-**

Al cruzar la columna, Harry... es decir, Kai se encontro en un mundo desconocido y retorcido, que jamas (ni en sus peores pesadillas) habia visto antes...

"¬¬ Bienvenido al callejón CLAMP, Harry" le dijo el hombre de dos metros.

"¿Callejón CLAMP? O.o Oye, pero... ¿eh?" se sorprendio al ver que un gigante de dos metros habia desaparecido como si nada, por que por mas que lo busco no lo encontraba (incluso con sus nuevos lentes de mosca o.o Kai no logro hayarlo). "Maldición... o.O ¿Ahora que hago?..." trato de conservar la calma, pero aquello era demasiado extraño...

Veia a gente vestida extravagante, chicas con traje de gato y faldas de los 70´s; chicos con cara de mujer... hasta se le atraveso un peluche amarillo patito horrible...

"o.o Oie¿quieres ser Card Captor?" le pregunto el peluche.

"o.OU... ¿Card-que?.."

"¡Kero! o.ó" y, si Kai habia pensado que el amarillo patito en el peluche volador era feo, el rosa mexicano en el vestido gigante de la niña frente a él era una atrocidad, "o.ó ¡Te dije que te quedaras esperandome afuera de la tienda mientras compraba mis _ya sabes qué _en _ya sabes donde_!"

"¿Fuiste a comprar ropa nueva?" le pregunto Kai.

"Eh... o.o no"

"¬¬ Puedes deberias" y Hiwatari se marcho, dejando al peluche amarillo y a la niña de rosa mexicano atrás.

"Kero, o.o ¿qué crees que haya querido decir?" le pregunto la niña a Kero.

"o.o Posh no se, Sakura, te juro que no lo se..."

Kai siguio caminando, examinando aquel extraño universo retorcido. Sin darse cuenta, llego a uno de los rincones oscuros del lugar.

"¬¬ Me siento como en casa" se dijo a si mismo y siguio caminando.

Conforme se fue adentrando, vio cosas que no le gustaron para nada...

"O-O ¡SANGRE¡¡SANGRE ROJA!" le dijo una chica con cabello risado y cara de psicopata al ver la camisa roja que llevaba puesta.

"¬¬ Dioz... Por lo menos voy mejor vestido que tu" le dijo, viendo el vestido de princesita que llevaba puesto. Kai siguio caminando, sin saber lo que le esperaba...

"Hooola n-x" le menciono sonriente un tipo tuerto y... sonriente o.o?

"¬¬ ¿Qué quieres?"

"Nadaaaa n-x"

Por alguna extraña razón, Kai sintio la extremosa necesidad de salir corriendo, asi que agarro caminito y se fue lo más rapido que le dieron sus pies. Ese hombre sonriente le recordaba mucho a...

... su abuelo, por alguna extraña razón (na: Shi shi o.o ya se que el Sakurazukamori no se parece **en nada** a Voltaire, pero algo le tenia que inventar, no?), asi que corrio y corrio, hasta que se tropezo con algo... o mas bien dicho, alguien.

"Aiss, o sea, ¬¬ ¡fijate por donde vas" el chico rubio con tono fresita se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

"¿Max?" le pregunto.

"¬¬ ¡Aich¡¡y encima de todo me confundes, o sea¡¡Me llamo Treco Malcolm!" el rubio se quedo mirando un rato las gafas que llevaba puestas, como si tratara de reconocerlo de algun lado. "¡Ah¡¡Debi saber que serias tu¡O sea, Eriol Hiragisawa! ¬¬ ¡Siempre me estas molestando¡Ya te dije que no quiero ser Card Captor!" le dio una cachetada (no muy fuerte, ¬¬ tranquilas, fanas de Kai) y se fue indignado.

"¿Eh? O-o?" en eso, aparece tras de él un tipo con las gafas exactamente iguales a las suyas.

Ambos se miraron un momento.

"o.o ... ToT ¡Hermano!" dijo el otro chico y lo abrazo desesperadamente.

"O-O ¿EH?... ¡Oye! o.ó ¡sueltame, que me arrugas la ropa!" Kai lo empujo. "Además¡¡yo no soy tu hermano¡¡ni siquiera se quién es mi madre!" grito.

"T.T Si... pero es que... las CLAMP nunca me crearon un hermano y... snif. Snif... yo siempre he querido tener uno... snif.." Eriol se solto llorando como niña ¬¬ ..

"¬¬ ¿Y que culpa tengo yo?" en eso, vio pasar a otro tipo tuerto, pero diferente al anterior, lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo a Eriol "¡Toma! ¬¬ ¡Al fin y al cabo se parece a ti!" luego de lanzar a Subaru (Subaru Sumeragi, de Tokyo Babylon) vio pasar a otro tipo extrañamente parecido a ellos dos y tambien lo lanzo encima.

"GoG Auuu..." Kamui se quedo con esa cara y luego se desmayo.

"¬¬ ¿Por qué esos tipos se parecen tanto?" se pregunto Kai mientras se alejaba de ahí. En eso, aparecio frente a él, nuevamente, el hombre de dos metros. "¡Ah chin...! o-O ¿Cómo le haces para desaparecer asi?"

"¬¬ No preguntes y no tendre que mentirte" le dijo el gigante y lo jalo del brazo (por cierto que casi se lo arranca) "Andando, debes ir a agarrar el tren o no llegaras a Hawarts"

"Crei que era Hogwarts"

"Claro que no idiota, ¬¬ es _Hawarts_. Dios... esta gente que no sabe de gramatica. Andandooo" el gigante jalo a Kai hacia una estación de tren muy extraña

"¿Que es esto?" dijo Kai con desinteres, al ver un tren viejo y sucio en la estación.

"Ese es el _Sprexo de Hawarts_ ¬¬ ¿desde cuando te volviste asi de ignorante, Harry?" le pregunto el gigante. Kai iba a responder con algo sarcastico y de mala manera, pero alguien lo hizo por él...

"Desde que se llama Kai, supongo ¬¬" cierto pelirrojo conocido aparecio por detras de él, con una tunica negra con estrellistas rosas y amarillas.

"¿Tala? o-O" aquello ya estaba muy raro. "¿Que demonios haces a----" pero antes de que pudiera completar su frase, el gigante los jalo a los dos por la ropa y los metió en el vagón sin ninguna delicadeza... "¡No¡espe---!" le cerraron la puerta en las narices (literalmente...) y comenzo a tener una ligera hemorragia. "Bastardo..." luego, volteo a ver al pelirrojo, "¿y tu que diantres andas haciendo aqui?"

"Me secuestraron o.o" respondio Tala.

"Si, claro" el gran sarcasmo de Kai se hizo presente, "¬¬ como si alguien quisiera tenerte cerca..."

"ToT ¡Hieres mis sentimientos, Kai¡Y yo que te quiero tanto!" Tala quizo acercarsele para darle un abrazo, cosa que logro, junto con unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"¡Oye, oye!" exclamo Hiwatari, "¡quitate que parece otra cosa!" y se sacudio a su... ¿amigo? (bueno, no).

"T.T Es que te habia extrañado mucho..."

"¬¬ Te creo, Tala, te creo" el sarcasmo se hizo aun mayor. "Seguramente quiere algo" pensó, y comenzo a buscar un compartimiento vacio. Al dar la vuelta, Tala rió entre dientes, y de inmediato Kai se volvió hacia él. "¿Que es tan gracioso? ¬¬"

"Nada, nada, _querido_ Kai n.nU"

Hiwatari volvio a darse media vuelta y a avanzar hacia el frente, dejandose a la vista un letrero. Y, justo cuando Kai habia encontrado un compartimiento, sintió una patada en su (escultural) trasero.

"¿Quien es atreve a patear mi **bello** cuerpo?" gruño, volteando a ver al culpable. Era el mismo chico rubio que se habia encontrado en el callejón CLAMP... "¿Otra vez tu, Max?"

"Aishhh... ¡que no me llamo asi, o sea!" respondio, en tono fresa y egomaniaco, "de cualquier modo, me gusta mucho tu letrero" aclaro. Kai se tocó la espalda y se arranco una hoja de papel higienico "Mister Almohadita", que tenia la mala ortografia diciendo _"Patthea me, zoi gei" _(traducción: pateame, soy gay X3).

"¡TALAAA!"

"¿Quien¿yo¿mande? o.o ¡Yo no fui¡Yo no hize nadaa!" respondio, sonriendo inocentemente, mientras entraba al compartimiento y se sentaba como niño bueno. "0X) Hehe..."

"Como seá" dijo Max, "no entiendo como dejaron entrar a un pulgoso como tu al tren¡o sea¡figurense¡yo, viajando con los sangre sucia y magos de segunda!" los dos gorilas que iban tras de él se soltaron riendo.

"Mmmm..." Kai tenia la sensación de haber visto tambien a las otras dos personas. "¿Michael¿Steve?"

"Jojojo" se rio bobamente el que se parecia a Michael, "claro que no, ¬¬ me llamo Crab" y le dio un golpecillo en la cabeza a Kai, "enanito".

"... ¿DICES QUE SOY TAN PEQUEÑO QUE NECESITAS UNA LUPA DE AUMENTO PARA PODER VERME¿¿EH? o-Ó" se enfurecio y se le lanzo encima a ´Crab´, "¡RESPONDEME!", dandole unos golpes en la cara que lo dejaron practicamene muerto u-u que descanse en paz.

"x.X..."

"Este..." Max no sabia que decir, "ay¡o sea, que naco y que brusco. Mejor nos vamos. Goil, arrastrate a Crab¿vale vale? O.O" y salieron lo más rapido que pudieron del pasillo. Kai entro al compartimiento y lo cerro por dentro.

"o.o" Tala lo miro fijamente.

"¿Que? ¬¬ ¿Tengo algo en la cara (que no sea mi hermoso rostro)?"

"Es que o.o..." Tala lo penso un momento, "Kai¿por que eres sensible respecto a tu estatura? No te veo tan bajito... él solo te dijo enano por que esta mas alto que tu..."

"No me molestes ¬¬ ni te metas con mi altura" respondio Hiwatari en tono de amenaza.

"¿Por que? o.o Si no estas enano... a menos que..." Tala se acerco a Kai para levantarle la tunica (no pregunten en que momento se la habia puesto) y subirle un poco la parte de abajo del pantalón.

"¡Oye¿¿que demonios haces? o-Ó" Kai quiso patearlo, cosa que logro, pero entonces Tala se dio cuenta de algo más...

"O-O ¡ah, **¡plataformas!**" dijo al darse cuenta de que los zapatos salian otros zapatos aun más pequeños. "Eso explica por que cuando caminas se inclinas hacia la derecha..."

"¬¬... u-u Algo asi..." se resigno Kai.

"o.o... ¡WAHAHAHAHAHAHA¡¡Y TU QUUE TE BURLABAS DE MI PIERNA DE PALO! XD ¡JAJAJAJA!" Tala se retorcia de la risa en el sillón.

"-.-"

Cinco minutos despues...

"O-O Mp... ¡Mmmpph¡¡Aphmumaaa! (traducción¡¡ayudaaa! X3)" Tala habia quedado amordazado y recostado completamente en el sillón derecho el compartimiento, mientras Kai quedaba directamente frente a él.

"Ya callate ¬¬" y Kai le dio una suave patadita en el estomago.

"X.x" Tala quedó asi (que suave patadita...)

Justo en ese instante, se abrio de golpe la puerta del compartimiento (aunque estaba cerrada por dentro) y entro un personaje tambien familiar... aunque con cambios drasticos...

"¿Tyson?..." probablemente, Kai jamas se sobrepondria de ver a Tyson usando falta corta de tablones, pelo risado y brillo labial...

"Lo siento, estas equivocado" le respondio educadamente, "mi nombre es Jermaioni Grengler" dijo aun con más respeto.

"X.x... que estupidez..."

_Continuara... _

- ¿Llegara Kai a Hawarts?

- ¿Descubriran que en realidad no es Harry Potter?

- Y¿donde esta el Harry real?

- ¿Por que Pikachi es amarillo? o.o ¡podria haber sido verde como Lyserg!. 

_o.o Uffa... no sabia como continuar esta idiotez. Espero que les guste el capitulo, y no, los nombres no los escribi asi por descuido, sino que queria equivocarme a proposito para hacer notar que son copias baratas de los originales. Descuiden, si creen que Tyson se ve inteligente al principio... no se emocionen demasiado n.nU. Y si las fans de Kai quieren matarme a palazos... mejor desquiten tu ira en una review bieeen largo. _

_Madoushi Akai Kiri, _

_Abril, 2005._

_Parte del Proyecto "Mi Vida me Aburre"_


	3. TT Ouch mi traserito

:"¡No Soy Harry Potter!":

_Disclaimer_:

"Beyblade no me pertenece".

**C a p . 3 : **

**-.Ouch, mi traserito ToT.-**

"¿¿Qué haces TÚ aqui?" pregunto Kai con sorpresa.

"Creo que es más que obvio. Vine a estudiar en Hawarts" aclaro con tono cientifico. "Ya no hay lugar en los otros vagones, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?" pregunto educadamente.

Kai sabia exactamente que decir.

"NO" fue más que claro lo que llego a su mente, pero justo en el momento de decirlo, Tala se habia desatado y se le habia lanzado encima para taparle la boca.

"¡¡Claro que si! ¡adelante! n;;;n" Kai le dio una patada en el estomago para quitarselo, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Tyson estaba abordo.

"¡Ah!... esa cicatriz... no serás..."

"¬¬ ¡No! ¡Yo NO soy...!" Kai no pudo terminar de hablar por que el grito lleno de emoción de Tyson lo interrumpio.

"¡¡HARRY POTTER!" y acto seguido: ya tenia a Tyson encima de él con papel y pluma en la mano. "¡Dame tu autografo, ¡dameloooo! XO"

"¡Mierda! ¡¡QUE YO NO SOY HARRY POTTER!" Kai lo avento de vuelta a su asiento.

"¡Por supuesto que lo eres! ¡Tienes la cicatriz!" señalo su frente.

"¡¡Esta cicatriz esta ahí por tu culpa, imbecil! ¬¬" recordo.

"Pe-pero.. ToT ¡Yo no soy el mago ese malo!" chillo Tyson.

Kai se dio un tope en la cabeza. ¿Por que diablos TODOS habian leido los libros de Harry Potter excepto él?.

"Dios, ¿me odias? T-T" penso por un momento, luego volvio a su habitual cara de seriedad.

"Oye, oye, o.o ¿me das tu autografo, si o no?" le pregunto Tyson de repente.

"Oh, si, dejame pensarlo. ¬¬ No".

"ToT ¿¿Por queee?" el idiota se le colgo de la tunica.

"¡¡Por que **NO**! ¡Ya sueltame! o.ó" intento safarse, pero no lo logro.

"o.ó No, hasta que me des tu autografo" Tyson se veia decidido... oh si, era un idiota decidido... y cuando un idiota se decide, solo hay una forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinion...

"No me molestes, ¬¬ o le hablare a Michael Jackson para que te lleve a Neverland" pom pom poooom.

"o.o ... ¿Quien es Michael Jackson?" pregunto el otro con inocencia.

"Una persona que le hace muchas cosas feas a los niños ¬¬ llevandoselos a Neverland" ya que no sabia como explicarle, o.o pues simplemente le dijo eso. "De todas formas, si no me sueltas la tunica, ¬¬ ¡ni siquiera llegaras a Hogwarts!"

"ToT ¡¡Pero kero mi autografo!"

"¬¬ ¿Y? **¡Yo quiero cortarle las manos a Madoushi Akai Kiri!** Pero, mira, Dios no nos quiere y por eso la motiva a escribir fanfics" se sacudio a Tyson de una patada y lo dejo semiconciente en el suelo.

"o.ó ¡Malo, pequeño Kai, malo!" lo regaño Tala, y nadie sabe de onde fregaos saco el peluche de Pikachu con el que le dio una bofetadota.

"**... ¡¡¿¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ES PEQUEÑO!** o.Ó" Hiwatari iba a agarrarse a golpes al pelirrojo, pero justo en el momento en que sus manos se acercaban al rostro del otro, se oyo una voz por el altavoz.

_"Atencion, todas las personas que se dirigan a Hawarts, favor de salir del ferrocarril. Y todos aquellos que vayan rumbo a Groelandia... ¡mantengan el trasero en sus asientos, bastardos, por que un nos quedan seis horas de viaje!. Gracias por su comprension". _

Aclaracion: voz extremadamente parecida a la de Madoushi Akai Kiri o.o?

"Te mataré luego ¬¬" le dijo Kai a Tala, "ahora, muevete, por que no quiero llegar a Groelandia" cargo con cuidado su maletita y salio junto con su amigo... wueno, no amigo... persona o.oUu. Pero algo le jalo por el pie.

"GoG ¿Sha llegamos a Hawarts...?" pregunto Tyson, medio inconciente.

"Ajaaaa, ¬¬ pero tu no te bajaras aqui" Hiwaria le dio una patada en la cara y lo mando a dormir. "No pienso estar en el mismo lugar que tu por mucho tiempo... a decir verdad, apenas y aguanto que respiremos el mismo aire ¬¬U" y siguio su camino.

Pues bien, llegaron a una extraña estacion... repleta de cuervos picoteandoles la cabeza o.o al menos a unos cuantos les mataron los piojos. Y en un momento Kai reconocio al giganton cargando un faro y se acerco a él.

"Hooola, Harry n.n" le dijo el gran hombre.

"Que hola ni que ocho cuartos ¬¬ ¡Yo no soy Harry Potter!"

"Se, se, lo que tu digas, niño. Mira, ¬¬ quise ser amistoso, pero veo que contigo eso no funciona, asi que mueve tu trasero a la barca por que tendras que remar hasta aquel castillo tenebroso del otro lado del lago" señalo, y Kai vio un castillo blanco, rodeado de palomas del mismo color, mientras unas haditas iban de arriba para abajo. "Ese no, idiota" el grande le movio la cara hacia otro lado, "este otro ¬¬" y diviso un castillo negro, rodeado de fantasmas, nubes negras y truenos.

"o-o... " Kai se quedo en shock un momentito. "¡No! o.ó ¡No pienso ir ahi!" fue su conclusion.

"¬¬ No te estoy preguntando" y lo empujaron a una barca, dandole dos remos.

Y justo cuando penso que las cosas no podian salir peor... o.o salieron peor.

"¡¡Kai! n-n ¡¡Te amooooo!" empezo a escucharse musiquita tipo Titanic, mientras Tala se subia lentamente a la barca y se sentaba a su lado. "¡Estemos juntos para siempre! n.n"

Algo frustrado, Kai empezo a remar... y a remar... y a remar mas, mientras su fastidioso compañero pelirrojo cantaba empalagosamente la cancion de Sakura Card Captor. Algo fastidiado, al final se le ocurrio una idea.

"¡Mira, Tala! O-O" dejo de remar. "¡Una moneda!"

"O-O ¿¿Donde, ¿¿donde?"

"¬¬ ¡En el fondo del lago!" señalo el agua.

"o.o ... o.ó ¿Estas tratando de timarme?"

"¬¬U No, como crees" se distinguio cierto sarcasmo.

"... o.o Wueno, tonces esperame aqui mientras voy por la moneda xP" y Tala salto y empezo a bucear.

"Eres malo, Harry ¬¬" le dijo el grandulon.

"Lo se ¬¬".

Sin preocuparse por si Tala estaria bien o se lo habrian comido los tiburones, pirañas u ositos cariñocitos, llegaron rapidamente a Hawarts (es que Kai remo más rapido por miedo a que Tala fuera a salir del agua y los alcanzara o.o con eso de que es un subnormal sirenito...).

"Todos los de primero, siganme por aqui" grito la voz de una mujer, mientras una multitud de mococitos de movia en su direccion, arrastrando a Kai como la marea.

"O-O Esto no es bueno..."

En fin, la singular aventura de Kai en las olas del Pacifico Norte llego a su fin cuanto entraron por la parte de atras del castillo y llegaron a una graaaan puerta, detras de la cual se oian voces.

"¡¡Hooooola, Harry! n.n" escucho una voz ciertamente familiar y molesta, para cuando se dio la vuelta (temiendo lo peor) estaba cara a cara con Tyson vestido de mujer, nuevamente, pero ahora con una mueca de estupidez aun mayor.

"¿¿Como diantres llegaste aqui? o.ó ¡¡Deberias estar en Groelandia!" gruño Hiwatari.

"¿Eh? o.o Pues nu se... la verdad nu se ni como me llamo..." y entonces lo abrazo, "n.n ¡Solo se que tu eres Harry Potter y que me amas con locura!" y el horror... el horror... el horror... Tyson quiso darle un beso, y... "GoG Awww..." ... Kai lo noqueo xD.

"O-Ó ¡¡Y no vuelvas a intentar algo asi NUNCA! ¡¡Bastardo animal!" se alejo lo mas que pudo de él, hacia el otro extremo de la habitacion. Tan ocupado estaba mirando hacia atras para asegurarse de que Tyson no lo alcanzaba, que choco contra alguien.

"¡¡Querido Kaaaaaai! n;;;;n ¡Hooolaaaa!" ... ¿por que siempre que intentaba deshacerse de alguien nunca lo lograba? Quien sabe. El caso es que Tala estaba ahi, abrazandolo hasta dejarlo morado. "¡Gracias por decirme lo de la monedita! o.o ¡Mira lo que encontre!" señalo un cofre lleno de oro que cargaba a sus espaldas. "n.n ¡Ahora soy rico!".

Bueno, bueno, si bien las cosas estaban extrañas... se iban a poner mas mal, y esto Kai lo supo cuando Tala lo agarro por la barbilla con una mirada o.o muy diferente.

"Por cierto, Kai, queria decirte que..." su voz ya no era la misma, "... que hoy por fin... ¡¡**Seras mio**, wahahahaaaa! xD"

"¿¿Que diablos..? O-O ¡¡Sueltame, pervertido, sueltameeee!" Kai se salvo cuando se abrio l graaaan puerta y nuevamente comenzo su aventura en las olas del Pacifico, esta vez junto a un pervertido sexual demente que queria violarlo (lease, o.o Tala), y acabo llegando a un gran comedor, frente a una silla que tenia sobre ella un... pom pom pooomm... sombrerito de fiesta.

"Bueno" se escucho una voz, "como quiero ahorrarme todo el maldito discurso, ¬¬ es que ya tengo sueño, por que todos saben que me gusta dar discursos, pasen los mocosos a ponerse el sombrerito para saber a que Casa pertenecen" Kai se puso de puntitas para saber quien estaba hablando, por que la voz le sonaba extremadamente familiar.

"Odio ser pequeño T-T" dijo en voz alta.

"o.o Pero si tu no eres pequeño, Harry" le dijo Tyson, que, lamentablemente ya lo habia localizado. "non ¡Eres el mas grande mago de todos los tiempos!" exclamo y luego lo abrazo. "Cuando crezca quiero ser como tup n.n"

Kai habria tenido tiempo que alejar a Tyson de una megapatada, pero alguien mas le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla y lo dejo K. O. tendido en el suelo, con varios dientes caidos y sangre saliendole de la boca.

"O-O Tala..." y empezo a tener miedo... muxio miedo xD.

El pelirrojo agarro a Tyson (que estaba chillando xP) por la tunica y lo miro a los ojos.

"¿Por que le coqueteas a mi presa, EEH?" silencio total en la sala. Todos miraban hacia ellos tres.

"T-T Sho... sho... sho no..." balbuceaba Tyson, chillando como niño de tres años.

"¡Silenciooo! ¡Hare mio a Kai Hiwatari, asi tenga que matarte en el proceso!. Waha... ¡¡Wahahahahaaaa! xD" Tala comenzo a reirse histericamente, pero justo en ese momento algo le golpeo la cabeza. "GoG".

"o;;;ó ¡¡Ya me canse de que digas tantas estupideces, Tala imbecil!" Kai le habia pegado con uno de los saleros de las mesas. "¡¡Y de ustedes tambien ya me canse! ¡¡Entiendan que **YO NO SOY HARRY POTTEEEEEEER**!" y salio corriendo de la habitación por la graaaan puerta, salto al lago, con la esperanza de llegar al otro algun dia. Pero sintio que algo le jalaba la pierna, algo lo ahogaba... el agua le entraba por los ojos, por la nariz y por la boca. Empezaba a toser y toser, y entonces... Vio una luz cegadora, todo era borroso, y unas voces de ultratumba le resonaban en la cabeza.

_"¡¡Nooo! ToT ¡¡Lo matee!"_ escuchaba a alguien gritar, y sentia como si se moviera el piso. Le dolia mucho la frente asi que se puso la mano, y sintio algo calido y mojado. Fue recuperando la vista, y distinguio finalmente lo que estaba sucediendo.

Max y Ray estaban arrodillados frente a él tirado y recargado en la estufa, mientras Tyson corria de un lado a otro gritando ¡¡Lo Mate! ToT con una caja de cereal atorada en la cabeza. Se miro la mano, y se dio cuenta de que habia sangre saliendole de la frente. No, no se le habian caido los lentes de contacto, no estaban atorados en el trasero de Tyson y definitivamente no tendria que soportar una fiesta de Anteojos Nuevos. Todo habia terminado... fue solo un sueño, amigo.

Se puso de pie, tambaleandose hacia todos lados y agarrandose la cabeza sangrante; se limpio la herida en el baño y se vio en el espejo. No, no tenia forma de rayo... ni siquiera tenia forma de algo, era simplemente una raya vertical estropeando su bello rostro.

"Fue un sueño... Solo... ¡¡Solo fue una pesadilla! ¡¡Wahahaaaa! xD" y empezo a emitir una risa diabolica digna de Tala, mientras Ray y Max lo observaban en el marco de la puerta con una expresión claramente confundida.

"¿Quién llama al hospital psiquiatrico, tu o yo? o-o" le pregunto Ray a Max.

"o-o Tu, por que yo no mas me se los numeros del uno al cinco".

Y si, señoras y señores, damos y caballas, esta estupidez...

_Continuara... _

- ¿Que pasara ahora con Kai? 

- ¿Todo fue en realidad un sueño?

- Y o.o ¿donde quedo la bolita?

_Jo, me costo trabajo decidir que hacer esta vez, asi que mejor ir directo al grano. No, no se trata solo de Kai lyengo a Hawarts o.o es mas bien otra cosa, pero descuiden, tambien tiene que ver con Harry Potter... y si, Tala va a aparecer como un maniaticos sexual demente que quiera violarlo xD adoro cuando hacen eso. Agradezco enormemente sus reviews, no esperaba tantos para los primeros dos caps, y espero que sigan dejandolos para poder actualizar mas velozmente que hasta ahora... Por que cabe destacar que... ¡¡tarde casi tres meses en actualizar! T-T (se da un latigazo) me lo merezco mas que Tyson o Kai... snif snif... aunque me dolera el trasero (se da otro latigazo)._

Muuuuxios latigazos despues...

_T-T... n.n Por cierto, que quienes quieran agregarme al msn mejor me den el suyo, por que resulta que he tenido problemas y tuve que cambiarlo, pero el email que uso para esta pagina sigue en pie. Son cosas de la vida, o.o que por cierto ultimamente me esta pateando duro el traserin xD pero que la vida de pudra. _

_Mi sabio consejo respecto a esto es... _

_"No tomes la vida en serio o.o al fin y al cabo no saldras vivo de ella x3". _

_Wueno, wueno, _

_¡Mata ne!_

_Y si no me dejan review, seria mas bien un_

_¡Maten - se! xD._

_Madoushi Akai Kiri, _

_Julio, 2005._

_Parte de la produccion "El trasero me duele, el trasero me duele ToT se pondra morado...". _

Nota: X cierto que estoy buscando nombre para la seccion que pongo al final de todos mis fics (lease, esta xD), asi que aceptare sus sugerencias. o.o Descuiden, pueden sugerir cosas como "Cortenle las manos a la autora" o "la seccion estupida" x3. Ora si, ¡adieu!.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

¡Eh! ¡miren! O.o ¡Hay una moneda sobre el botoncito morado que dice _Go_!


	4. Un Idiota en Coma

:"¡No Soy Harry Potter!":

_Disclaimer_:

"Beyblade no me pertenece".

**C a p . 4 : **

**-.Un idiota en coma.-**

Pues bueno, luego de que Kai descubriera que su gran y divertida aventura habia resultado ser un sueño, su vida siguio como normalmente lo habria hecho. Paso un mes, era agosto, y se encontraba tranquilamente sentado viendo su programa de tv favorito (Samu Mafu) cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Espero a que otra persona abriera... pasaron diez minutos y naaadie lo hizo xD.

"¬¬ ¿En este lugar tengo que hacerlo tooodo YO?" murmuro en molestia y se dirigio a a la puerta. Cuando la abrio, llego el horror... _POM POM POOOOM._

"ToT ¡¡Ayudame por favor!" un niño de gafas, cabello negro y cicatriz en la frente se encontraba abrazando sus rodillas y chillando como un vil marica.

"Tu eres... ¡¡Ah, no! ¡¡No otra vez!" quizo sacudirselo, pero todo fue en vano. "¡¡Vete de aqui! ¡¡Shoo, shoo!" le gritaba, pero entonces aparecio alguien mas en la puerta. "o.ó ¿¿Y tu que quieres?"

Era un tipo alto, con cara de serpiente y una enorme manta cubriendole el cuerpo.

"Yo soy..." _pom pom pooom..._

"o.ó ¡No me interesa quien seas mientras te lleves al mocosito este!" le gruño.

"ToT ¡¡Por favor, no dejes que me lleve!" chillaba Harry Potter, abrazando aun mas fuerte sus piernas.

"Ejem... Yo soy el terrible mago... **VALDIMOR**! xD ¡¡Wahahaaaa!" rio maniaticamente.

"¬¬ Si, anda, Vlamidor, llevate a Harry Potter y acaba rapido con mi pesadilla" le ordeno, y acto seguido, o.o la imitacion barata de malo empezo a jalar a Harry de los pies; pero este no parecia tener ganas de soltar a Kai.

"ToT ¡¡¡AYUDAAAAAAAAA!".

Como estaban montando mucho escandalo, al poco tiempo, Max ya estaba ahi...

"O-O ¡¡OH! ¡¡ES HARRY POTTER!" grito emocionado.

"¬¬ ¡No! ¿como crees? ¡¡Es mi abuelita con gafas!" le grito Kai sarcasticamente.

"o.o Vaya... pues tu abue se parece un chingo a Harry Potter..."

"ToT ¡¡YO soy Harry Potter!" chillo nuevamente el indefenso crio, ya en el marco de la puerta, aferrando sus uñas con todas sus fuerzas al piso de madera.

"O-O ¡¡Por los libros de JK Rowling y los elfos gays del _Señor de los Ladrillos_! ¡¡**ES HARRY POTTER**!" acto seguido, Max se esforzo con todas sus fuerzas en evitar que el malvado se llevara al pequeñin. "¡¡No te llevaras a Harry, Valdimor! o.ó"

Pero entre jaladas y jaladas, Valdimor por los pies y Max por los brazos, Harry termino sufriendo un lamentable accidente. Asi que Valdimor se quedo con un recuerdo de Harry de los tobillos hacia abajo.

.. Ok, no es cierto, o.o sinceramente, Valdimor solo consiguio arrancarle sus zapatos viejos y apestosos; y era tan fuerte el olor a queso rancio que emanaba de ellos, que el malo se desmayo, quedando tieso en la puerta de entrada. Harry, que habia conseguido escapar, se abrazaba fuertemente a Max, temblando de miedo.

"ToT ¡¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!" le grito, mientras Max sonreia heroicamente.

"Hehe, no fue nada" dijo en tono de superheroe, mientras el malvado mago Valdimor se levantaba rapidamente de su desmayo, y justo cuando iba a tocar a Harry nuevamente... una maceta de la cayo en la cabeza o.O.

"¡¡Upps, perdoooon! n.ñ" dijo la voz de Tyson desde el balcon del segundo piso. "¿Esa era la planta de Ray, verdad?" les pregunto, pero nadie le respondio. "Bueno... ¿¿estan todos bien?".

"¬¬ Si, no heriste a nadie importante" comento Kai, jalando a Harry por la tunica y poniendolo en la parte de afuera. "Ahora que el _malo _esta desmayado, el _bueno_ puede sacarle las tripas ¬¬ Asi que hazlo y no vengas aqui a molestar" nuevamente, iba a cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero Max lo detuvo.

"Kai, ¿tienes idea de lo que significa que Harry Potter este aqui?" le pregunto el rubio, en tono serio.

"¬¬ ¿Que nos invaden los fenomenos?".

"... o.o Aparte de eso", Max se acerco a él, lo tomo por los hombros, y le dijo dramaticamente "¡¡Significa que el mundo de los magos **SI** existe, Kai! ToT"

**Pom pom pooooom. **

"¡¡Oh! ¡¡Wow! ¡¡Que felicidad!" grito Kai sarcasticamente, terminando de dar el portazo. "Sinceramente, ¬¬ me importa un Teletubie y una Dora la Exploradora cualquiera de esas estupideces", camino hacia la sala, "y, si me disculpas, Samu Mafu no piensa esperarme todo el día. Hmp" y salio del recibidor.

Claro, Max no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, viendo como su idolo ingles sufria de las amenazas por parte de una mago terrible, que habia asesinado a sus padres... y que habia dejado una horrenda marca en su bien formado y atractivo rostro u.u

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, y Kai no paraba de escuchar ruidos en la planta de arriba. Pasos, golpes, chillidos y ladridos de perro (estos ultimos un misterio por que ni siquiera tenian mascota o.O). A las cinco termino por hartarse luego de que los sonidos se volvieran mas fuertes y mas molestos, por lo que subio la escaleras con tooooda la hueva del mundo, se detuvo a escuchar, y acabo por ir al cuatro de Max.

"Espero que no sea lo que creo que es..." penso amargadamente, mientras giraba la perilla.

Abrio la puerta, temiendo lo peor... Algo peor que El Jinete sin Cabeza... o que El Cadaver de la Novia... Por Dios, ¬¬ algo mas feo que el hermano gay de Gozilla (aka, Barney xDD)...

"¡¡¡TUUUU!" bramo y señalo.

"¿Podrias dejar de llamarme _TUUUU_? ¬¬ Tengo un nombre. ¡Me llamo...!"

"¡¡No, ¡¡no digas tu infernal nombre!" a Kai le salto una venita en la frente, mientras se aproximaba al mago. Lo cargo por la tunica, abrio la ventana de una patada y justo cuando lo iba a lanzar...

"¡¡Potter-samaaaaa! OoÓ" el pequeño y rubio Max lo impidio, pegandole a Kai en la cabeza con lo que, parecia ser, era un diccionario de la Real Academia Española, completamente actualizado e incluyendo toooodas las palabras del mundo. **Toooodas**.

"GoG..." quedo semiconciente, tendido en el suelo de la habitación. Entonces, todo se vio negro...

Para cuando abrio los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en casa, ni en la calle... Miro a todos lados, aun con la vista algo borrosa. Alcanzaba a distinguir sonidos, siluetas que se movian de un lado a otro, fuego a su alrededor...

_¿¿FUEGO A SU ALREDEDOR?. _

"o.o ... ¿¿¿Qué (beep) para aqui?" grito histericamente al darse cuenta de que estaba atado de manos y pies con cadenas a una mesa de pin-pon, y que, peor aun... ¡¡Llevaba puesto un taparrabo!. "¡¡SUELTENMEEEEE! o.ó".

Entonces, una manzana llego a la boca de Hiwatari.

"¡Silencio, debil mortal!" escucho la voz de Max salir de un tipo rubio con una gigantesca mascara de madera tallada con la imagen de...

See, de Harry Potter xDD.

"¡¡Mphhhh! O-O" Kai quiso gritar con terror, pero la manzana se lo impedia (por fortuna, si no, imaginen lo que pensarian sus fanas o.O ¿Kai aterrorizado?... ¡Seria más razonable ver a Yuki Eiri vestido de mujer!).

"Deberias sentirte honrado... ¡Serás sacrificado para que Potter-sama pueda seguir viviendo en paz! ¡Muajajaja!" Max rio psicopatamente, mientras alzaba al aire una gigantesca vara, que poco a poco fue acercando a la frente de Kai. "¡Sientete feliz, Kai Hiwatari! xDD" y la punta llego a su frente...

"T-T ¡¡¡¡MPHHHH!" nadie lo escuchaba, nadie sabia lo que le estaba sucediendo... solamente le quedaba esperar el tragico desenlace de su vida a manos de un Pottermaniatico. Senti que la frente se le humedecia, seguramente el dolor de una aguja punzante hundiendosele en la piel era tan insoportable que su cuerpo comenzaba a confundir las sensaciones...

"¡¡Ta-chan! n.n ¡Terminado!... Ahora, lo siguiente..." se la nada, el rubio saco una especie de casco... Oh, no, seguramente era de esos que le achicharran el cerebro a quien se los pone...

"T-T ¡¡¡¡MOOOOOOO!", pero no tenia escapatoria. El caso fue insertado en su cabeza, escucho el crujir de unos botones, y luego calor en su cabeza. Seguramente el proceso de achicharramiento tomaria su tiempo...

_DIEZ MINUTOS DESPUES... _

"¡¡See! ¡¡Seeeee! xD ¡Muajajaja! ¡He terminado!". Estaba acabado, practicamente muerto. Adios, Hilary, **a quien siempre habia amado en secreto**...

xDD ¡¡Claro que no! ¿¿Como creen?.

Max le quito el casco y le solto las cadenas.

"n.n ¡Estas listo, Kai!" dijo más que contento, mientras Hiwatari sentia que algo malo le pasaba a su cabeza. El chico le acerco un espejo, y contemplo la imagen más horrorizante que jamas podria haber imaginado...

Peor que Barney y Voltaire bailando cancan en minifalda...

Muchisimo más horrible que dormir en la misma cama que Tyson...

Él era... Él era...

"¿¿IGUAL A HARRY POTTER?" casi se le para el corazón, casi se le salen los ojos, y si, casi va a agarrar un cuchillo de la cocina para cortarse las venas. Tenia el cabello completamente teñido de negro y peinado pelito por pelito igual que HP, tambien habia un rayo pintado con marcador negro en su frente. "¡¡ERES UN MALDITO ENFERMO!".

"¡Es por el bien de Potter-sama!".

"¿¿Y EN QUÉ DIABLOS LE VA A AYUDAR QUE YO ME PAREZCA A ÉL?", lo razono un momento... dos momentos... "Espera... no creeras que..."

"n.n ¡Asi es, Kai! ¡Te haras pasar por Potter-sama y huiras del mago Valdimor distrito por distrito, pais por pais, unas vacaciones todo pagado por el resto de tu vida!" el rubio le mostro las fotos de varias ciudades famosas, como Paris, Egipto, Roma... Definitivamente, NO la foto de la Cd. de Mexico o.o Jo, ¡me da meyo! T-T.

"o.o ... ¡¡¡(BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP)!" el grito enfurecido de Hiwatari resonó no solo por todo el vecindario, no solo por todo el continente, no solo por todo el mundo, sino por todo el universo.

_(E.T. dice: GoG E. T... Go home... )_

Kai se le echo encima a Max, lo tumbo en el suelo y comenzo a azotarle le cabeza contra este.

"¡¡Idiota, idiota, idiotaaaaaa! o.Ó" gritaba y gritaba sin poderse controlar.

"GoG Tr... tranquilizate Kai...".

"¡¡Estupido! ¿¿Qué pensabas?".

"GoG Kaaai..."

"¡¡Maldito animaaaaaal! o.ó".

"o.ó ¡¡KAI!" acto seguido, el rubio alcanzo una pantunfla en forma de Harry Potter (recordemos que estan en el cuarto de Max, aunque no lo parezca) y le dio con ella una bofetada el chico. "¡Tranquilizate!".

Hiwatari respiro hondo, conto hasta diez... Era cierto, azotarlo contra el suelo no lo haria quitarse de encima la frustración... Asi que se levanto, cerro los ojos un momento...

"Asi es, Kai, n.n Tranquiloooo".

Los volvio a abrir... Y brillaron de un satanico tono rojo, mientras tomaba a Max por los brazos y empezaba darle vueltas por todos lados, haciendo que se golpeara contra los barrotes de la cama, el suelo, las paredes, su lampara de los ositos cariñocitos, e incluso su colección de alfileres (¿para qué quiere alguien una colección de alfileres? xDD Pues justamente para que algo asi le pase).

Dos horas despues, termino de descargar su ira... bueno, es que en realidad ya habia azotado a Max con todo lo que habia en la habitación, desde los vidrios de las ventanas, hasta la reproducción tamaño natural del dragón _Colacuerno Hungaro_ (de la pelicula Hp 4, leer al final); respiro hondo, y luego dijo...

"¡¡Aaaah! n.n ¡Me siento mucho, mucho mejor!".

"X.x ...".

"¿Max? o.o ¡Maaaax!" llamo por su nombre al chico, pero este no le respondio. "Oye... ¿estas bien? o.O" ¬¬ ¡¡Por supuesto que no esta bien! ¡¡Cerebro de tití!.

Justo en ese mismo instante, alguien entra por la puerta.

Era Ray, acompañado de Harry.

"¿Qué paso...?" pregunto el chino, algo desconcertado al ver el cuarto completamente destruido, mientras que los candelabros prendidos en lugar estrategicos aun estaban intactos o.OUu.

Potter avanzo hacia el cuerpo interte de Max. Luego, comenzo a llorar.

"ToT ¡¡Ha matado a Max!" chillo desgarradoramente, abrazando con todas sus fuerzas al cadaver. "¡¡NOOOOO! ¡¡Vuelve, mamá! T0T".

"¬¬ Y dice no tener complejos por la muerte de sus padres..." comento Kai.

"Kai... mataste a Max..." dijo Ray entrecortadamente, acercandose a él.

"¡Que va! ¬¬Uu ¡Solo esta poquito inconciente y herido! ¡No ha de haber perdido más de tres litros de sangre!" tomemos en cuenta que el cuerpo humano solo tiene cuatro litros o.oUu.

Dos días despues, el rubio estaba en el hospital y permanecia en coma. Lo crean o no, Kai se sentia un poco culpable.

Solo un poco.

"Era la voluntad de Max que yo me quedara a vivir aqui u.u" dijo Harry, cargando sus maletas hacia la habitación del rubio.

"¬¬ ¡Pero si el idiota aun esta vivo!" bramó Kai en tono amenazante.

"Era su voluntad... u.uUu".

_Continuara... _

¿Qué será de Harry Potter? ¿Se quedara a vivir con los BladeBreakers?. 

¿Dónde esta el mago Valdimor?

Al final, ¿Kai logro quitarse el look de mago nerdo y gay? o.O

Y, ¿Por qué de repente Genjo Sanzo paso a formar parte de la colección bishie de MAK? o.OuU. 

_No esperen encontrar respuestas en el sig. capitulo de... _

**"¡No soy Harry Potter!". **

:.La Hora Feliz.:

(lease, la sección de MAK ¬¬). 

_ToT ¡No me maten, no me maten, no me mateeeeeen, no lo merezco tanto.. Es cierto que me tarde cuatro meses en actualizar, pero o.o a las grandes mentes nos toma tiempo obtener ideas brillantes! (... ¿brillantes?) xDD. _

_Ahora bien, va la explicación del Colacuerno Hungaro. No se si ya habran leido el libro 4 o visto la nueva pelicula, pero el Colacuerno es un dragón de unos quince metros con espinas en tooodo su mastodonico cuerpezote xDD asi que imaginense a Max estrellandose una y otra vez contra algo asi. _

_Aun no ha salido Tala... Queee maaaaal T.T con lo muxio que lo quiero... sobre todo por que en mis fikis tiene una especie de "retraso mental" del que talvez explique las causas en este fiki, o.o o en el que tenga más revis xDD. _

_Por cierto... ¡MUERANSE DE LA ENVIDIA POR QUE SHO JUI A LA PREMIERE DE HP 4! xDD Muajajaja!... Fue a las 12 de la noche o.O ... T.T Malu, malu... xDD Pero esta ben, esta wuena la pelicula, recomendable, recomendable._

_Es todo lo que tengo que decir. Actualizare luego (... ¿luego?). _

_¡Mata ne!_

_Y si no me dejan review, seria mas bien un_

_¡Maten - se! xD._

_Sakuma Ritsuka MAK,_

_Noviembre, 2005._

_Parte de la Producción "Si se me hincho el trasero... xDD ¡Bendito seas, latiguito!"._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_- _

¡¡Miren! ¡¡Los calzoncillos de Daniel Radcliffe en el botoncito morado de "GO"! XDD


	5. Alejate Fenomeno!

:"¡No Soy Harry Potter!":

_Disclaimer_:

"Beyblade no me pertenece".

**C a p . 5 : **

**-.¡Alejate, Fenomeno!.-**

La culpa de Kai hacia el "lamentable" incidente de Max no le permitio sacar a ese engendro de la casa... en realidad, queria empezar el capitulo escribiendo algo asi, pero seria una mentira xDD, claaaro que Kai quiso sacar a Potter a patadas, pero el chico era tan escurridizo que al final no lo logro. Así fue como Harry Potter, el famoso mago, estaba viviendo bajo el mismo techo que él en esos momentos.

"¡¡Ya sal de ahi, pedazo de fenomeno! ¬¬" grito Hiwatari en la puerta del baño.

"¡¡Pero si acabo de entrar!" chillo Potter.

"... ¡¡¡Ya llevas tres horas ahi, imbecil! ¡¡Y yo tambien necesito bañarme!" repuso.

"Pero, Kai, o.o yo no me estoy bañando..." en ese momento, se escucho que jalaban la palanca del baño. "Es que tengo diarrea u.u" completo al salir.

"o.o ..." Kai simplemente se quedo perplejo, poco antes de que un olor putrefacto (pero que cuando Tyson esta sin bañarse una semana, se pone los calcetines sucios desde hace un mes, y ha comido atún) llegara a su encantadora narcita. "... ¡¿¿PUES QUE DEMONIOS COME ESTE ENGENDRO! o.ó" protestó, poco antes de salir corriendo a la planta baja. "Mejor le pediré a Kenny que me deje bañarme en su casa..." lo pensó un instante. "¡No, no, no! Me tomara fotos desnudo y las vendera a los paparazzis...".

Pues bueno, Hiwatari tuvo que aguantar las ganas de bañarse (¿qué clase de personaje de anime tiene deseos de echarse un baño? o.O ¡Ninguno lo hace!), así que salio a la tienda para comprarse... barras de fibra u.u, see, el no come más que eso, y solo asi puede cultivar su figura para el placer de todas las mujeres del mundo.

"Me da..." comenzó diciendo, pero la empleada lo interrumpio con una sonrisa.

"Barras de fibra" completo y saco una caja. "Son dos dolares" le pidio y Kai estiro el brazo para darle el billete, poco antes de que una voz interrumpiera el suceso.

"n.n ¡Nee, también cobrele estas, por fa´!" Harry estaba ahi, y atiborro la caja con caramelos, chocolates, cacahuates, pan, mantequilla, jamón, sardinas, atún y pañales (?).

"n.n Ah, siendo así son veinticinco dolares y cuarenta centavos" concluyo la chica.

"¿¿Quée?" Hiwatari grito, completamente enojado, mirando al mago. "¿¿Y desde cuando pago yo tus compras, mago engendro del demonio? o.ó" le espeto.

"¡Desde que Max esta en coma por tu culpa! ¬¬ ¿Sabes, ¡el me compraba lo que yo le pidiera!" protesto Potter, cruzando los brazos con indignación.

"Si, ¡pero resulta que Max es un fanatico desquiciado y estupido enamorado de ti, imbécil!" le grito, poco antes de dejar dos dolares en la caja y agarrar su paquete con barras de fibra.

"¡Eh! ¡Esperaaaa! T.T" sin embargo ya era tarde, por que Kai estaba enojado y en ese momento ya cruzaba la calle. "¡¡Ayudame, ToT ya abri las cajas de dulces!".

"¡Ese fenomeno retrasado! ¿¿Quién se cree que es? o.ó" renegaba Hiwatari, sin intenciones de volver a casa. "Si voy allá, seguramente ese imbecil estará ahi ¬¬U".

Pensó por un momento en cuál lugar sería más tranquilo... lejos de toda esa HarryPoteada (o _Harryputada_, como le diria él . )... y creyó que ir a encerrarse en una sala de cine sería suficiente. Lamentablemente, ese dia era la primere de Harry Potter 4 xDD.

"¡Son todos unos enfermos!" grito ya desesperado saliendo del lugar donde todos estaban vestidos como el dichoso mago.

Recorrío toda la ciudad, y no habia lugar o rincón donde estuviera a salvo de los Pottermaniacos... estaba rodeado... ¡todo aquello debia ser una conspiración! ¡Un _compló_!

"Oye muchacho" escucho una voz aguda a sus espaldas. Volteo, y encontro nada más y nada menos que a...

"Oh, eres tu, Vladimir"

"o.óU ¡Valdimor! ¿Entiendes?** ¡VAL-DI-MOR!**" se exaspero el malvado pero muy idiota villano.

"Si, si, lo que sea. Te tengo dos preguntas:" comenzo Hiwatari, mirandolo de los pies a la cabeza, "Primera: ¿qué diablos quieres? Y segunda: ¬¬ ¿Por qué andas vestido de pollo?"

"o.o Es que consegui un nuevo empleo..." murmuro, "¿sabes? No se puede vivir sólo de cazar a Harry Potter."

"¡No me hables de ese maldito engendro! ¬¬ ¡Vuelve a mencionar su nombre y te arranco la cabeza, ¿¿me oiste?"

"Bueno, bueno... Pero, tu lo odias, ¿no, Kai?" dijo Valdimor en tono más serio. "Si es así, debes escuchar lo que te voy a decir..."

Kai se cruzo de brazos.

"Más te vale que sea bueno ¬¬"

"Kai... ¿Por qué no de vuelves mi aliado para derrotar a Harr..." Valdimor se contuvo al ver la mirada asesina de Kai. "Er... A _El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_ n.ñ"

El chico lo pensó un momento.

"¬¬ ¿Y de qué me va a servir aliarme contigo, si eres un completo idiota?" acabo por percatarse, "Por Dios, llevas ¿cuanto, ¿diez años? ¿Trece, tratando de matarlo? ¬¬ Eres un fracasado, afrontemoslo." concluyo vil y cruelmente.

"... Snif T-T ¡Eres tan malo!" Valdimor comenzo a llorar, "¡Ya habia ido al psicologo para superarlo, pero tenias que llegar tu y recordarmelo todo! ¿No? TOT" y despues empezo a chillar a lagrima viva como una magdalena, tan fuerte que la gente que pasaba se le quedaba mirando... (aunque era por el disfraz de pollo más que por cualquier otra cosa o.oU)

"¬¬U Ya, ya..." Kai le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Si, eres un Looser, pero eso se puede arreglar, ¿sabes?"

"T.T Snif... ¿si? ¿Cómo?" el villano de calmo un poco.

"Eso dejamelo a mi... Hehe"

**POM POM POOOOOM.**

Pasaron dos semanas, Max seguia en coma sin dar señales de vida, y la verdad era o.o que todos ya se habian olvidado por completo de él. Sin embargo, ese fenomeno de la naturaleza seguia en la casa, y lo peor de todo era que parecia haberse hecho buen amigo de Tyson, lo cual solo empeoraba las cosas.

"non ¡Harry! " grito Tyson desde abajo de las escaleras, "¡Date prisa o llegaremos tarde!"

"Se que me arrepentire de preguntar esto, pero..." comenzo Kai, "¬¬ ¿A dónde rayos van?"

"¡A la gran exposición de porcinos! o¬o ¡Veremos cerdo y comeremos carne gratis!" contesto.

"¬¬ Oh... pero, ¿no es eso _canibalismo_, Tyson?" noto el amargado.

"o.o? ¿Eh?" obviamente, el otro no entendio la clara indirecta.

"non ¡Ya estoy listo!" el mago comenzó a bajar las escaleras... con una enorme botarga de cerdo puesta .-.Uu, lo cual lo hizo tropezar y rodar y rodar... hasta que le cayó encima a Kai.

"¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA, FENOMENO! ¬¬ ¡No vaya a ser y se me pegue tu anormalidad!" renegó Hiwatari, empujandolo contra la pared.

"ToT ¡¿Por que Kai siempre es tan malo conmigo!" chillo el niño.

"o.o Él es malo con todos, Harry"

"¬¬ Así es, no te sientas especial."

Pues bien, tenemos que Harry y Tyson emprendieron su camino a la gran exposición porcina nada más y nada menos que... en el auto de Kai xD

"¡EH! ¡Momento, momento, momento!" grito el chico al ver a Tyson abrir el carro, "¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces! ¬¬"

"o.o Vamos a la exposición, obviamente."

"¬¬ Si, ¡Pero yo nunca les preste mi Ferrari!" gruño Kai, y ¡Zaz! de un manotazo le arrebato las llaves al porcino.

"T-T Kai... crueeeeel..." chillo Potter nuevamente.

"¬¬ ¡Y tu, YA CALLATE!" Hiwatari recogio una piedra del suelo y se lo lanzo en la cabeza al mago. "Ahora, ¡LARGO DE MI VISTA, PAR DE ANORMALES!"

**¡Paff!**

"o.o ..." ninguno de los dos reacciono.

"¬¬ ¡¿Acaso estan sordos! ¡Dije LARGUENSE!" volvio a rugir Kai.

"¡Harry!" escucho Kai una voz a sus espaldas. Temio lo peor... volteo... y si, habia dos mocosos en el marco de la puerta de la cochera. "¡Te hemos estado buscando!" dijo la chica.

"¡Ron, Hermione! ToT ¡Han llegado a salvarme de la maldad encarnada, ¿cierto!"

"¬¬ ¿Quién es la maldad encarnada...!" a Hiwatari le saltó una venita en la frente.

"De hecho, no o.o" contesto Hermione. "Ron necesitaba verte."

El pelirrojo se acercó a Potter sin decir palabra, y comenzo a golpearlo. See... primero le dio un puñetazo en la cara, luego lo jaló del cabello y comenzo a darle vueltas por toda la cochera, derrumbando un par de latas de pintura sobre él. Despues lo tomo por los brazos y lo azotó contra el piso.

"¡Oye! ¬¬ ¡Cuidado con el auto, no quiero que se ensucie con sangre de fenomeno!" bramo Kai.

"Ok o.o" respondio Ron con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Aproximadamente veinte minutos despues, la masacre de Potter habia llegado a su deprimente descenlace. El pobre ya no podía ni moverse.

"xox Argh..."

"... ToT ¡Harry! ¡¿Quién te ha hecho esto!" grito Ron lleno de preocupación.

"¬¬ Fuiste tú. Tú." respondio Kai, "¿Acaso eres bipolar?"

"o.o ... Pss, no lo se..."

"¿P... Por que... Ron...? Crei que eramos... a... amigos... X.x" dijo el moribundo Potter.

"Es verdad... ¿Por qué te golpee? o.oU Ya no me acuerdo..."

"¬¬ Por que trato de ligarse a tu hermana, Ron." recordó Hermione.

"¡Ah, si!" el pelirrojo le dio una patada en las costillas. "o.ó ¡Alejate de Ginny, tu, depravado sexual demente!"

"XoX ¡Pero si solo le pedí un lápiz...!"

"o.óU ¡Le estabas mirando los senos! ¡YO TE VI!"

"¬¬ Bueno, ya ya. Llevatelo de una vez y termina de matarlo en tu casa, ¿si?" en ello Kai vio la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse del parasito. (Por que si, o.o Harry era un parasito.)

"¿Eh? o.o Ah, no. Yo solo vine a golpearlo." aclaro Ron. "Y como ya termine, n.n ¡Adiosito!" y **¡Paf!** desaparecieron los dos tan misteriosamente como habian llegado.

"¬¬Uu Con amigos como esos... quien necesita a Vlamidor..." comento Kai.

_Continuara... _

¿Harry se recuperará de la golpiza?

¿Max despertara del coma algun dia?

¿Kai logrará deshacerse de Harry?

Y, ¿qué esta planeando Valdimor? ¿Kai le esta ayudando?

¿Por que Mokona sólo dice 'PoPo'? ¿Acaso quiere ir al baño?

_No esperen encontrar respuestas en el sig. capitulo de... _

**"¡No soy Harry Potter!". **

.:.El Arbol de la Cereza.:.

_(lease, el nombre definitivo de la sección de la autora ¬¬Uu.)_

_¡Estoe de vuelta! Es vez, no tengo exkusa que valga la pena TxT Gomen, estaba tan blokeada... No se me venia nada a la mente... xD Pero ahora hasta tengo pensado el final, así ke esperenlo pronto. Dentro de uno o dos kapitulos. _

_¡Aun no logro ke aparezka mi Talasín! T.T Ké triste... _

_No hubo nada irrelevante en este kap o.o sólo el extraño transtorno bipolar de Ron... pero aparte de eso, nada importante. Ah, si, la aparición de Vladimir..._

_Valdimor: ¬¬ ¡VALDIMOR!_

_Si, si, lo que sea o.o De ese. Tendremos las konsecuencias mas delante... ¡Muajajaja! xDD_

_Por certo, me cambie de nombre o.O Otra vez... pero ahora espero que sea definitivo. Es ke no enkontraba uno que se me akomodara xD._

_Ok, nos leemos luego _

_Mata ne_

_Y (si no me dejan review)_

_Matense!_

_Ceres StrifeKeelh, _

_Junio, 2006,_

_Parte de la Producción "¡Nunka konsigo el video de Hello! ToT"_

_Pd: Agreguenme a su msn. La dirección viene en mi ficha -_

_Pd2: ... ¡Si tienen el video de Hello, de Hyde, ToT Me lo tienen que enviar o me morire..! xDD_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

¡Wow! O.o ¡Si aprietas el botoncito morado que dice "Go!" se sacas una cena gratis con Kai!


	6. Por amor a un fenomeno

:"¡No Soy Harry Potter!":

_Disclaimer_:

"Beyblade no me pertenece".

**C a p . 6 : **

**-.Amor a los Fenomenos.-**

Era una noche de tormenta, y en las profundidades de la oscuridad, la venganza cobraba forma...

"¡Tengo miedo, Kai! ToT" chillo Harry al escuchar un trueno.

"¬¬ ¡No me importa! gruño el chico, "¡Largo de mi habitación, asqueroso bastardo infernal!" acto seguido, agarro a Harry por el cuello del pijama y lo saco con una suave patadita en el trasero. Bastante sutil (tomando en cuenta que se trata de Kai xD).

Ese día, Kai y Harry se encontraban solos en la casa, por que Tyson habia recibido una misteriosa invitación a un torneo de Beyblade en una ciudad lejana.

**FLASHBACK**

"OoO ¡Eh! ¡Me invitaron a un campeonato de Beyblade fuera de la ciudad!" grito al ver el papel.

"¬¬ Bien por ti. Imagino que tu y Potter estaran fuera una larga temporada, ¿no?" pregunto Kai esperanzado.

"o.o ¿De que hablas, Kai? ¡Yo jamás podría dejarte aquí, solito!" dijo Harry con entusiasmo. "Despues de todo, desde el coma de Max nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos, ¿no crees? n.n" afirmo, con una gran sonrisa.

"¬¬ ¡Amigos mis (beep)!" dicho, le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Harry.

"o ó ¡Kai!" grito Ray, "¡a la gente con anteojos no se le pega! ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirtelo?"

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

La cosa termino en que Tyson y Ray usarian el pase doble para viajar al campeonato mundial de la BIFA en Alemania 2006 (O o?), mientras Kai y Harry se quedaban en la casa.

"ToT ¡Tengo mucho miedo, Kai!" chillo Potter otra vez, pegandole a la puerta cerrada. "¡Dejame dormir contigo!"

"¬¬ ¡Ni pensarlo! ¡Seguramente me pegaras la anormalidad si te me quedas cerca!"

Hiwatari se puso los audifonos y se dispuso a conciliar el sueño, mientras Harry lloraba desconsolado en la puerta como una magdalena, abrazado a sus rodillas como un niño traumado y murmurando cosas como "Mamá... no mueras, mamá ToT" y "Valdimor... Valdimor..." etc, etc.

Los hechos comenzaron una hora más tarde, cuando Kai, al quitarse los audifonos, se percato de que Potter ya no hacia ninguna clase de ruido. Ni siquiera sus ronquidos (que podian escucharse estando dormido en el cuarto de Max ¬¬) estaban ahi... No era que estuviera preocupado, ¿verdad, pero aun asi se levanto, abrio despacio la puerta de su habitación y se encontro a Harry durmiendo placidamente en el suelo, encogido como un cachorrito.

"..." Kai se le quedo mirando, y algo parecido a la ternura aparecio en su mirada... "¬¬ ¡Quitate de mi puerta, fenomeno!" ... claro, no le duro mucho, ya que poco despues lo pateo con todas sus fuerzas.

"¿Eh..?" Harry abrio sus ojitos lenta y tiernamente, y luego volteo a ver a Kai con algo de sueño. "Perdón, Kai, ya me voy al cuarto..." sonrio como un angelito y se levanto tambaleandose. Aquella escena era lo más bonito que se podía encontrar en una noche de tormenta...

Justo en eso, un trueno resono, y Potter se asusto tanto que acabo abrazando a Kai. Por extraño que parezca, Hiwatari no hizo el más minimo movimiento para quitarlo (o OU... algo malo le sucede a Kai!).

"¿Por que le tienes miedo a las tormentas? ¬;;¬" inquirio, acariciandole la cabeza como si fuera un perrito callejero.

"Por que mis papás murieron en una noche así..." Harry se alejo de Kai. "Pero mejor dejo de molestarte y me voy a dormir como un buen niño n.n"

"... ¬;;¬ Querrás decir como un 'buen niño ANORMAL'" corrigio Hiwatari.

"o.o ... Bueno, eso. Buenas noches, Kai"

Y en ese momento, una faceta que habia estado oculta en Kai desde que habia descubierto que Santa NO EXISTE, reaparecio.

"Oye, puedes dormir en mi cuarto si quieres"

"¡¿En serio! O-O" Potter inmediatamente volteo, "¡¿De veras!"

"Ajá. Pero ¬¬ dormiras en el suelo" aclaro, entrando y echando una sabana en el piso. "Se feliz."

"o.o Pero, Kai... esa sabana no me ayudara mucho .. ¿no tienes un edredón o algo asi?"

"¬¬ Soy bueno, pero no tanto... ¡OYE!" bramo al ver que Potter se echaba sobre su cama. "¡BAJATE DE AHI!" grito, jaloneandolo hacia abajo.

"¡No quierooo! ToT ¡Kai, tu camita es tan suave y acolchonada! T.T Dejame dormir aqui, prometo no molestarte..." los ojos suplicantes del mago se posaron sobre Kai, quien aun tenia esos extraños arrebatos de ternura que...

"No... ¡Que no! o óUu ... ¡No me mires así, fenomeno, no va a funcionar...! ... Ta bien, quedate ahí ¬;;¬Uu" acabo por ceder, acostandose en el otro lado de la cama.

A pesar de que al principio la idea de que Harry se quedara en su cama no le habia sonado tan mala xD, acabo por arrepentirse cuando comenzó a roncar como tractor descompuesto... Esa noche, Kai no pudo dormir para nada, y a las tres de la madrugada andaba zombie en busca del baño cuando...

"-.- ... o.o?" mientras estaba... erm... haciendo sus necesidades, vio un pequeño bulto moviendose detrás de las cortinas de la tina; y justo antes de que terminará con su misión, hubo un grito espantoso...

"¡NO, SEÑORA POTTER! ¡NOOOOO! ToT" grito el bulto y se levanto de golpe, y se lanzo encima de Kai (que aun no se habia subido los pantalones). "¡AYUDAME!"

"¡BAJATE, IMBECIL! ¬¬ ¡Esto NO ES divertido!" acto seguido, Hiwatari pateo al intruso y termino de ponerse la parte inferior de la ropa. "¡¿Que diablos haces aquí!"

"o.o Tu me dijiste que viniera hoy, ¿recuerdas?" dijo Valdi con inocencia. "non ¡Para deshacernos de Ha...!" el villano se interrumpio ante la mirada despreciable de Kai, "n.ñ Er... ¡Para deshacernos de... _'El-fenomeno-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_!" concluyo.

"¬¬ Te dije 30 de julio (por que es el cumpleaños del fenomeno), no 15. ¿Acaso no sabes contar?"

"o.o Seh... pero mi calendario dice que hoy ser sabado 30!" le mostro un calendario de Yu-Gi-Oh! en el mes de julio.

"¬¬ Eso es de hace tres años."

"o óUu ¿Vas a regañarme, o a acabar con Harry Potter?" protesto Valdimor.

"¬o¬ Tengo sueño, será después." y Kai se encamino de vuelta a la habitación. "Vuelve a casa, Valdi, y ven aquí el 30 de julio."

"o ó ... ¡Aja! No será que..."

"¿Que qué?" inquirio Kai, gruñendo.

"¡Te encariñaste con el chico! **¡Amas a Harry Potter!** OoO" el mago lo señalo y comenzó a reir como un demente. Hiwatari, completamente enojado, agarro un destapacaños y le dio, no un golpe, no dos golpes, sino un arsenal de trancazos que lo dejo fuera de combate.

"¡Dijiste las dos cosas que mas odio en este mundo: Su nombre, ¡¡Y QUE LO AMO! o Ó ¡¿Como se te ocurre que _YO_ puedo querer a _ESE _fenomeno!" bramo, pegandole de patadas al cuerpo inmovil (y probablemente muerto) del villano más incompetente en la historia de los fanfics. "¡¿Qué clase de retrasado puede amar a un mocoso nerd co una cicatriz en forma de rayo, que se la pasa molestando todo el tiempo, y que es perseguido por un villano tan estupido como tu!" ... aparentemente, Kai SI se enojo BASTANTE. De lo que no se habia dado cuenta era de que Harry estaba justo detrás de él, escuchando, y el bat que traía el mago en la mano se cayó al suelo.

"Kai.. ¿tu.. me odias?" dijo Potter con voz entrecortada y lagrimas saliendole de los ojos. "¡Debiste decirmelo antes, y me habria ido para siempre!" y el chico salio corriendo, empapado en llanto, y poco después se escucho el portazo de la entrada.

"¬¬ Pero si SI se lo habia dicho... ¿o no?... Como sea, ¿por qué traería un bat...?" se pregunto en voz alta, y el mediomuerto Valdi le respondio:

"Creo que pensó que estabas en peligro... aunque el que acabo golpeado fui yo Xox ... salvame, Kai... llama a la ambulancia..."

"¬¬ No molestes" Kai le dio el golpe de gracia con el destapacaños y siguio pensando.

Y penso, y penso, hasta que se hizo de día. En fin, dieron las diez de la mañana, y Kai seguia tratando desesperadamente de callar esa pequeña vocecita en su cabeza (muy parecida a la de Pikachu) que le hacia sentir culpable. Al final, la vocecita le dijo que no se callaría hasta que encontrará a Harry y le pidiera una disculpa.

"¡¿QUÉ!" al principio, Hiwatari alegó hasta más no poder... más, nuevamente, la vocecita tenia razón... y un tono tan pero tan chillón que no logró soportarlo más. "¡¡ESTA BIEN! ¡Lo hare, lo hare, pero ya callate, por el amor de Dios! T.T"

Así que el chico salio a la calle, dejando en el baño el cadaver del villano Valdimor. Miro en todas direcciones, y se dijo a si mismo:

"Si yo fuera un fenomeno deprimido, ¿a dónde iría?" pensó en varios sitios: el fondo de un lago, elpico de una montaña, el techo de un rascacielos... Pero como no habia nada de eso en la ciudad, se fue por la opción mas fiable: el congelador de un supermercado. Asi que fue al super más cercano, y luego de ver varios botes de helado vacio tirados frente al refrigerador, supo que habia hecho bien. Lamentablemente, parecia ser que el mago se habia marchado.

Justo en ese momento, aparecio un flash de ultima hora en el televisor...

"Nos han informado que el mago más amado del mundo, Harry Potter, se encuentra en el techo de unos de los rascacielos más altos de la ciudad, aparentemente amenazando con saltar en suicidio. Y en otras noticias, se encontro el cadaver de un chico pelirrojo flotando en las alcantarillas, aparentemente luego de haber sido atacado por una manada de ratas salvajes y..."

Oh no. ¿Suicidio...? ¿No era eso llegar demasiado lejos?

".. Maldición ¬¬ Las cosas que me pasan" en ese instante, Hiwatari emprendio rumbo hacia al lugar. "Estupida autora de fanfics baratos..."

_Continuara... _

¿Harry se suicidara?

¿Kai en verdad lo ama o O?

¿Valdimor acudirá a un hospital psicologico y superará sus traumas?

¿Esta vivo Valdimor, en primer lugar? ¬¬

¡Mis fics no son baratos! o ó

_No esperen encontrar respuestas en el sig. capitulo de... _

**"¡No soy Harry Potter!". **

_Nah xD termine el penultimo capitulo. Por fin, el martirio terminara para siempre o.o o eso esperamos... Definitivamente el siguiente es el final (¿cuántas veces he dicho eso? xDUu) No hay mucho en los comentarios, sólo que dejen review ¬¬ o se quedan sin el finaaaaal (soe mala xD). _

_Por cierto, lo de la cena gratis con Kai va en serio xP_

_Kai: ... ¡¿Qué!_

_Dejen un review y el más largo tendrá una cena con Kai al final del capitulo siguiente - En sereo... pero no respondo por daños psicologicos a su mente luego de ello xD!_

_Ceres StrifeKeelh, _

_Agosto, 2006,_

_Parte de la Producción "Me duele mi brazo... estupido hockey de mesa T.T"_

_Pd: Agreguenme a su msn. La dirección viene en mi ficha -Uu (y para los que ya me agregaron... ya la cambie xDUu)_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

¡Mira ese botón, mira ese botón! ¡Si, si, el morado! ¿A poco no es bonito? Aprietalo, tu sabes que lo quieres... ¡tu sabes que lo quieres! o ó ¡¡Debes apretarlo, debe ser tuyo!


End file.
